Soul Hunter
Summary An armored demon with an ethereal green glow from it’s armor. He killed Smashtwig’s girlfriend. TWICE. Apparently, after seeing his girl’s fate, Smashtwig was given another chance after seeing who did it, when, where, and how. Smashtwig ran as fast as he could to the forest where his girl would be killed by… it. He was too late, and his rage carried him to fight the monster Powers and Abilities Tier: High 8-C, possibly 8-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, and Intangibility (both via Soul Manipulation) Attack Potency: Large Building Level, possibly City Block level (It and Smashtwig destroyed the whole forest they were fighting in, which Smashtwig just “knew” that it was larger than a giant mall) Speed: Subsonic, possibly Transonic (comparable to Smashtwig, who parkoured through an urban like building trying to reach his girl. Apparently, no one seemed to notice Smashtwig as anything but a super fast blur) Lifting Strength: Unknown (caught a giant tree as Smashtwig threw it at him at incredible speed with one arm, before absorbing it’s life energy) Striking Strength: Large Building Level, possibly City Block Level Durability: Large Building Level, possibly City Block Level (survived Smashtwig’s giant fire laser which burned thorough half the forest they were in) Stamina: Unknown, probably Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range, Tens of Meters through his blade beam Standard Equipment: His Soul Absorbing Sword and Armor Intelligence: Average Human (as smart as Smashtwig, if not smarter) Weaknesses: If he loses his green glow (we’ll call it Soul Energy). He won’t be able to use any of his Soul based abilities Note: Notable Techniques: All of these are BS made up names and explainations Smashtwig just made up in a few seconds to make one comprehend what it’s powers are Soul Energy: A random explanation for the thing’s abilities, it seems like it’s power comes from stealing the life or soul out of living things. If it runs out, then it cannot use any of it’s soul based attacks. The amount it has seems to be indicated by how much it glows green. If it doesn’t glow at all, then it has no Soul Energy and can only use his Armor and Sword Soul Armor: Tough Armor, nothing special. But the grappling claws on the glove part serve a purpose. To grab the enemy and gradually steal its parts of his or her soul to add to how much “Soul Energy” the demon has. Soul Sword: A double edged broadsword. It serves the same purpose as the monster’s armor, steal the soul or life energy out of living things to get more “Soul Energy” Soul Wave: If it has enough “Soul Energy” it can swing its blade to blast a blade beam of “Soul Energy”. If it hits, it doesn’t cut (it didn’t to Smashtwig or his girl), but “cuts” the person’s soul instead, damaging it Soul State: If it has enough “Soul Energy” it can transform into “Soul Energy” to become intangible and somewhat teleport as it can move around. It likes to spam this a lot before it gets hit Other Notable Wins Notable Losses Inconclusives